


Harriet Potter and the Crystal Cross

by Aqua7Sea



Series: (My) Hp Collection [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Back to School, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Female Harry Potter, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua7Sea/pseuds/Aqua7Sea
Summary: Harriet, Percy, and Severus go back in time to save magical Britain. Can they also fix their past mistakes? Not everything is as it seems.





	1. Please, Can I go back now

They were all dead her friends, family, classmates, professors, even her enemies all were dead. The war took them away from her and it was entirely all that meddling old goat's fault. If only she could go back in time. So, she could correct all the wrong Dumbledore had made from the fake prophecy he made Riddle and her. If only she didn’t listen to that foolish old man then none of this would have happened. Harriet truly wished that she could go back in time with her family and friends to fix everything they could. However, she didn’t know that the Magic was listening to her pleads as she watched her chosen child cry to the heavens. She would also send back Severus Snape, Percy Weasley, and her familiar Hedwig back along with her. 

Tears streamed down Harriet’s face as she looked down at her crystal cross pendant. It was given to her by Percy during her fourth year in the now destroyed Hogwarts. He said it was a reminder that no matter how he acted or timeline he or she was it would protect her. It was a reminder of how much he truly loved her. Harriet knew that Percy was planning to propose to her if they both survived the war. She cursed herself for surviving alone in the seemingly endless war. Harriet heard a soft feminine voice in her mind. “Your wish shall be granted, my child. Along with your journey, you will have Severus Snape and your soul mate Percy Weasley as well as your familiar with their memories of this war. Beware that not everything is as it seems the ones that you thought were dead aren’t truly dead.” Slowly after the message, the world around her turned black as her pendant started to glow.

Once Harriet had awoken she noticed something was off. She was eleven again and in her cupboard under the stairs. Harriet quickly looked down to her relief she still had the crystal cross pendant that Percy gave her. Harriet also notices that she was wearing a pretty white spring dress and white high heel shoes. They actually fit her instead of Dudley’s normal cast-offs she usually wears. She silently started to recall the voice that spoke to her. ‘It must have been Lady Magic.’ She thought to herself at least she won’t be only one to return to this time. Quietly she got out of her cupboard and went into the kitchen but was lost in thought. She had gotten a sharp glare from Aunt Petunia. ‘It’s about time you woke! I want everything perfect for my little Duddykins.’ Aunt Petunia told her as she snapped out of her thoughts. She had started to cook bacon for the two large men in the household hoping that she’d be able to eat some herself. Sadly that wouldn’t happen because of how those two can eat. Of course, after breakfast, Dudley failed to count his presents, again. It was a little funny to watch again.

Petunia’s face turned into a scowl when she remembered that she had no one to take in the girl. “Vernon, what are we going to do about her?” She pointed to the little red-haired devil. “We have no one to take her in. Vernon looked at her lost as he had no idea what to do with the girl. Petunia turned to the girl and saw that her brown eyes were twinkling. “Well?” Knowing the girl was up to something. Her freak of niece never answered her because she skipped to the telephone and was dialing an unfamiliar number.

“Girl what do you think you’re doing with our telephone.”Vernon bellowed loudly. He looked at her as if she would contaminate the telephone. Who on earth could that Freak possibly call? Then his face turned a deep purple when he noticed that the freak was wearing something he thought was too pretty for her.

Harriet waited for the potion master to pick up his cell phone. Severus was his dad and he was married both to James and Lily. They had both found out what Dumbledore did to them in the third year of Hogwarts. The Weasley’s was there to console both her dad and herself. She was grateful for that.

Severus was talking to Percy about how to help Harriet when his cell began to ring. Percy had stopped mid-sentence so he could answer his cell. He gave Percy an apologetic look before pressing the accept button. “Hello? Who am I speaking too?”

“It’s me, Harriet. Um, Daddy do you think you could pick me up?” Harriet answered the potion professor in a small quiet voice.

“I’m sorry I can’t because of Dumbledore.” Severus sighed he hated hearing his daughter shy yet scared quiet voice. “However, I can buy your school supply and Hedwig early along with some new clothes.”

“Daddy I’m scared. I did accidental magic.” Harriet confessed as she saw her Uncle’s face was purple. “Th-they hate me when I do it and hurt me too.” Thankfully the Dursley family couldn’t hear what she was saying.

Severus scowled when he heard this. “I’ll send Percy to pick you up. I want you to stay with his family until it’s time to go to Hogwarts.” He sighed softly and quickly explained himself. “It’s not because I don’t want you. Trust me there is nothing in the world that I want more. However, my house is currently in an unlivable state even for me.” He smiled when he heard his daughter’s quiet laughter. “Before I hang up I’m giving Percy some potions to give those we trust their memory of the war back to them.” His daughter was happy with what he said. Once he hung up he told Percy what was going on. Severus was grateful that Percy agreed and told his mom beforehand that he might bring someone over to the Burrow. Silently he was praying to give his little girl a childhood she deserves.

Once Harriet finished that call with her Daddy she turned around. “I’ll be picked up by someone and I’ll be out of your hair.” She smiled softly knowing that the Dursley’s would like that. Though Harriet was still a bit wary of her Uncle’s temper. “He should be here in an hour. So possibly before Dudley’s friend comes over I think.” Her Aunt gave her a sharp nod an looked like she swallowed a lemon. Dudley just looked happy that he didn’t have to deal with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very Unintentional Molly Weasley bashing. QwQ I'm sorry Mama Weasley.

Percy walked up to the door of No. 4 of Privet drive. He quietly rang the doorbell. He was waiting for someone to answer the door. Frankly, he hoped that it was his small lover that opened the door. For he was worried that something may have happened if she didn’t. However, to his surprise, it wasn’t a brown doe-eyed girl with red hair answering the door but a boy that looked like a pig wearing a blond wig. He mentally slapped himself and cleared his throat. “I’m here to pick up Harriet.”

Dudley stared at the curly haired redhead for a moment before bellowing loudly into the house. “Mum, Dad! There is a person here to pick up the Freak!” He had somehow forgotten about this small fact. His parents just shook their heads at him; after all, he was really looking forward to going to the zoo and they couldn’t blame him. Though his cousin seemed to run out of nowhere and hugged the stranger at the door. 

Harriet turned to Dudley. “Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon already know that I was being picked up.” She gave him a confused look. Her cousin just gave her a shrug and she shook her head. She gave her aunt and cousin a small goodbye. Harriet ignored her uncle do to his purple colored face. She took Percy’s hand and followed him to a secluded area. It was so that he could side-apparition them to the Burrow.

Percy had landed perfectly fine. However, Harriet had stumbled backward into his arms. He couldn’t help a small chuckle come out of his mouth. “So, which of my siblings do you want to have the potion first?” He was hoping she’d say the twins. His eyes lit up mischievously as he smiled down on her.

Harriet tilted her head and shared a small kiss with Percy. “Fred and George, I want to see their shocked faces.” She answered Percy’s question. “Perhaps we should first tell your parents we are soul mates.” She bounced excitedly as she takes her boyfriend’s hand, pulling him gently towards his house.

Percy openly laughed as he let himself get tugged towards the Burrow. He saw his mother greet him with a shocked look on her face. “Er, Hello Mother.” Quieting down he rubbed the back of his neck. It was still awkward for him to laugh so openly in front of his family, especially when his family hardly ever hear him laughing. “Hello, Mother. Um, remember when I said I was bringing a friend over.” He mumbled shyly.

Molly smiled softly at her eldest son that still lived in the house. “Of course I remember dear. I just didn’t think your friend was so young or female for that matter.” She said the last comment off-handedly. Make no mistake she would never judge her son for making friends with someone younger than him. There was probably a good reason behind it. Molly turned to face the shy child that was hiding behind her son. “Hello, little one do you mind telling me your name?”

“I-I’m Harriet Potter.” She saw the shocked face of one Molly Weasley. “I called my Daddy when some old memories resurfaced. Er, I think that’s the word.” Harriet mumbled remembering that she was physically still a child. She looked towards Percy with a little method acting. However, she wasn’t completely acting her confusion.

Percy noticed this but decided that he would ask her later. “That’s correct Harri.” He smiled softly at her before facing his mother again. “Mom, Harri’s dad believed it was Professor Dumbledore that suppressed their memories because he was the one that hides his wife and husband. However, he isn’t quite sure if it is or not since he needs evidence still.” He told her politely and was happy that his mother didn’t start getting angry at what he said. “Um, Is Charlie and Bill here?”

Molly nodded to her son. “They arrived an hour before you both. Why do you ask?” She tilted her head in confusion. Wondering why Percy had a worried look on his face.

“Well, Harri’s Dad wanted her to stay with us until he got her everything she needs and to make his house livable for the both of them.” He said softly to his mother. “As well as the fact Harriet’s relatives that she lived with hurt her emotionally and mentally. I’m not sure if they hurt her physically.” Out of the corner of his eyes, he felt his little soul mate glare at him. He looked almost pleadingly at both Harriet and his mom. “Sorry, Harri but I just can’t. You could get hurt if you keep staying there. Mom, please let Harri stay.” Both of the females’ eyes softened and agreed with him.


	3. Interesting Family Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little author note. I won't be posting for at least two weeks. I'll still work on chapters but, cat is very sick.

Percy and Harriet entered into the Burrow with Mrs. Weasley. It had quieted down when all three had entered the family room. Harriet feeling shy had hided herself behind Percy. Both had realized they couldn’t completely control their actions or feelings because of their reverted age. Molly on the other hand, along with the rest of the family watched their interactions. It was slightly disturbing to some degree. Thankfully, Molly had done the introduction for Harriet as well as she explained the situation Percy told her about.  
  
Arthur softly cleared his throat into his hands. “Hello, Harriet your welcome to stay in our house. Considering your situation you’ll be staying here until your Dad can pick you." He saw the little girl's face light up, brighting the room. The expression on her face almost broke her heart. He smiled softly at her before turning to meet his son's glaze. "Percy, how old is she and how did you meet her?" Like his wife Arthur trusted his son.  
  
Percy sighed softly to himself. He didn't want to lie to his parents. However, he couldn't say that he was from a diffrent timeline either. He was panicking internally at what to do.  
  
Harriet gently tugged on Percy's sleeve. He looked at her before lending his ear. "Sweetie, there is no need to panic. Just tell them how we meet in the original timeline." She patted his cheek and giggled at the sheepish look he was giving her.  
  
"Thank you, Harri." Percy turned and gave his Dad a shy smile. Only to get an eyebrow raise to explain. "I was pulling a blank. So, Harri was giving me a few reminders. Sorry Dad, Mum." He was feeling shy again as his siblings were giving him a strange look. But, then the looks shifted to Harriet to his somewhat relief.  
  
Harriet gave the male Weasley siblings a pointed look. Her hands were on her hips and her glare was almost like thier mother's. They were all shifting uncomfortablely as soon as their mother joined in. The resemblance to the look was uncanny and uncomfortable. Hopefully, their sister won't learn that look to soon.  
  
Percy shook his head slightly at his brother. "Just because I'm the brainy sibling out of us all doesn't mean I don't make mistakes." He had to hold his laugh in because of how uncomfortable his brother's were right now.  
  
Ron shyly voiced out a complaint. "Percy, can you call off mini Mum." He shrunk when everyone looked at him. "It's just that we don't often see you make a mistake o-or laugh so openly in front of us." He looked at his lap. "A-and I want to hear how you met her too." Once Harriet heard his reason she stopped.  
  
Ginny giggled happily. "I think that's a good nickname for Harriet." She said shyly and got a smile from the other girl. Her brothers including Percy agreed with her  
  
Molly shook her head. "Let's get back on track please." She smiled as her family settled down. "Could we also get your age dear? Percy had forgotten to." She asked Harriet.  
  
Harriet giggled softly. "Percy must of forgotten when he blanked out." The said male Weasley rolled his eyes at her. "I'm 11 or I will be soon. But, I know I'll be going to Hogwarts this year." She rambled out shyly with a small blush.  
  
Percy calmed his nerves before talking. "Remember how we were meeting with one of our uncles in one of the muggle areas?" He asked his parents, who nodded at him. "Well I was taking a walk to the park. It was late and I saw Harriet playing alone." He frowned. "I thought nothing of it at first. That maybe she was lost and waiting for her parents." He saw his mum's eyes widen in worry. He gave her a shy nod. "So, I decided to talk to her. I stayed with her not noticing how late it had gotten. Sorry Mum I didn’t mean to worry you." She just nodded her head. "Then when her relative were somewhat in view we shook hands....their was a bright light when we touch." He trailed of slightly before finishing his sentence.  
  
Bill was the first to snap out of his daze. "Is that why you asked me to help get you a blood test?" He asked his brother. It now made sense in why he asked. However, he just wanted to be sure.

Percy nodded shyly at his brother. "I wanted to make sure it was really what I thought it was." He offered his eldest brother. "Besides even if it wasn't what I thought. I'd at least know what the light meant then." He pointed out the obvious causing Molly and Harriet to giggle.  
  
Arthur looked confused slightly. "Do you mean to tell me Harriet is your soul mate?" He was trying to make sense of what was being said. Percy nodded his head to his dad's question. He didn't notice his wife turning red. He looked at Harriet. "Do you know what the term means?"  
  
Harriet nodded his head. "Percy explain it to me. Though, I always thought you found them with a red string." She smiled happily. "I really like the though of having a soul mate. Even though I can't really act on it." She fiddled with the necklace. "I just want to be friends for now and even Percy agrees with me." She said quickly hiding herself behind her soul mate once again.  
  
Molly was still red but it wasn't out of anger but rather she was flustered. She realized what Harriet said at the end but didn't know what to think of it. With a shakey breathe she began calming down her raging mind. "Sorry, dear I didn't mean to scare you." She apologize to Harriet. "I was over thinking things and got rather flustered." She admitted sheepishly.  
  
No one in the room blamed her for being flustered. They all were to some extent. What the two just explained was a shocking revaluation for all of them. One they were all happy to except for their sake.  
  
Percy's eyes widened as if remembering something. "I forgot to tell you. Harriet's Dad is coming over for dinner. He's going to bring some new things for Harriet. Since, like Harriet his memories were also tampered with." He gave his parents a sheepish look. Percy knew he was to caught up with trying to find a way of telling his family that Harri was is soul mate. However, that didn't stop him from feeling flustered.  
  
Ginny shyly piped up. "Is it going to be someone Mum and Dad recodnize." She really liked the idea of having an older sister. But, she was worried that the other female's parent wouldn’t like them.  
  
Harriet smiled shyly back. "I'm not sure your parents know Daddy. But, your brothers might." She giggled at the questioning looks she got. "Daddy is the potion professor at Hogwarts. He may act mean to all the Gryffindors but that's because he's head of Slytherin. I also have a good authority that he might secretly like the twins. Whatever that means." She acted innocently.  
  
Unbeknownst to them Arthur had allowed Professor Snape to flow in. He had heard the last two sentences Harriet said along side Arthur. "I thought I told you to keep that a secret from the troublesome terrors." He huffed slightly when his daughter gave him an innocent look. Severus effectively ignored the hopeful look the twins gave him. "Greetings to you all." He said politely. "I hope you don't mind me staying for dinner." But, he was only greeted with the normal warmth of the Weasley family.  
  
Molly waved off Severus' comment. "Oh, that's hardly going to be a problem, Severus. You need some meat in your bones." She had picked up her normal motherly routine again. While, she also needed to get used to the surprises. More were probably bound to happen.  
  
Harriet took her opportunity and tugged at Severus' pant leg. "Daddy I remembered you said something about giving a potion to Percy before he picked me up." He nodded his head at her comment. However, he probably didn't know where she was going with this. "What does the potion do exactly?" She acted curiously, making the others in the room curious as well except a rather flustered looking Percy.

Something clicked inside Severus' mind. He knew both Percy and Harriet knew what the potion did to some extent. However, it would be hard to explain the potion for all of them. "It's meant to help recall memories that maybe repressed. But, I suppose it would be best it they read the letter I got along side the recipe to the potion." He gave a sheepish yet apologetic look to everyone. "It will explain the situation better."  
  
Percy chuckled weakly. "He does have a point there Harriet. It would also explain why I started panicking this morning." He had seen the letter himself and it cleared a few things up for him. Though it was surprising to see Professor Snape just as panicked as he was.  
  
Harriet sighed softly. "I was surprised too. But, I didn't get panic until Uncle Vernon turned purple to his face." She shrugged slightly. "The letter will explain the potion. But, not exactly the rest of the key points." Giving her two sense on the whole thing. "If you have any questions we'll try to answer them." She said shyly.  
  
All three got some strange looks. Arthur had to cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Is it alright if I read the letter out loud instead of everyone reading it individually." Severus nodded his head to him along with his son and his soul mate. "Thank you, Severus."  
  
Molly softly spoke up. "While, I do want to know. Especially if it sort of explains Percy panicking this morning." She looked at her son with slight worry. "Perhaps we should eat dinner first before reading the letter. For at least the children's sake." All of them agreed with her. After all the excitement they all deserved a small break at least that's what she thinks.  
  
Dinner was great dispite Severus pulling put a nutrition potion and stomach soother for Harriet. Everyone was happy and we're chatting about various things. While, they were avoiding the letter until after dinner.  
  
Once they were done, they headed to the living room. Everyone settled themselves down. When all seated and chatter stopped Arthur pulled out the letter to read. "Dear Severus, I know all of this is confusing to you considering how you are supposed to be dead. However, you will be not be alone in this confusion. I have not only brought you back in time. But, I also brought Percy Weasley, Harriet Potter and her familiar Hedwig. My reasoning I'm granting a wish to my chosen child. However, I'm also allowing you to right the wrongs that have been done. I have given you a potion recipe to give back memories of the previous timeline. The three of you must choose wisely who you want as your allies. Yours truly and forever more Mother of Magic." Arthur finished reading.

Everyone had various emotions. Arthur had was torn with shock and fear. Molly and Ginny looked like they wanted to cry. Ron looked lost while the twins were turning white. Bill and Charlie were also torn but wanted to ask questions. They all quietly voiced one thing. "You all died?" There was shook laced in their voices. They didn't know what to think except that they were confused.  
  
Severus and Percy nodded their heads. However, Harriet did not instead she looked pained. "I-I didn’t die, not really." Everyone looked at her with worry. "I mean I might as well have. Except I survived while watching everyone I knew die before me. It didn't matter if it was friends or enemies." She leaned into Percy's chest. "When the fighting stopped I made a wish wanting to go back." She admitted to them as realization hit them.  
  
Bill smiled softly and pulled them into a hug. Which caused everyone to join in. "I'm guessing you all are telling us this not just because we're Percy's family. But because you see us as allies." All three nodded at his statement. Noticing that his former Professor was nodding in confermation but the other two were doing it absently. This caused him to be confused.  
  
Severus smiled slightly, chuckling softly. He knew he shock quite a few people. "I'm guessing the both of you are having a silent conversation." He smirked flustering his daughter and Percy but they knew, they weren't in trouble. "May we all know what it is about?" He asked curiously in a calm manner that he was known for.  
  
Percy grinned back at the man. "Harriet and I already determined who we'd give the potion to first. Before we had reached the doors of the Burrow." He explained. "We were just making a list of who should get it next and how long we should wait." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Not knowing how to continue without sounding rude.  
  
Harriet took over the explanation. "We want to soften the blows as much as we can." She bit her lip slightly. "I know we both want Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley to be the last to get the potion. That way they have more support and it would be good for them." Percy squeezed her hand in support. "We want to give Fred and George the potion first as well as together. In their case it would help them cope better, plus they are able to help make others feel better." She said softly smiling at the two.  
  
Percy chuckled knowing what she meant and took over the rest. "Second on the list would be Ron because out of all us he is the strategist of the family." He smiled at his pink faced brother. "We're not sure if we should do Bill or Charlie next. However, we want Ginny to be after the two because of how much she went through in her first year." He paused for a moment before asking. "Does that sound good to you?"  
  
Severus gave them a thoughtful look. "I believe you should do Charlie next. If I remember correctly Bill had a run in with one of the werewolves before the war." The both nodded at him and wrote it down. "Though it's up to them to choose when they want to start." He reminded them not wanting to push their luck..  
  
The twins looked at them with determined eyes. "We'll take the potion!" They exclaimed with excitement. "But, first we're going to process what you just told us."


End file.
